1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for determining a language used in a communication. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for enhancing language detection in short communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the pace of communication accelerates, today's mobile, global workforce needs instant access to people and information to be successful in their business. This globalized business landscape makes for a complex work environment considering that a significant fraction of world's population needs or prefers a language other than English for business.
Communication tools, such as chat, text, and instant messaging technology, are often employed for quick short communications. Some applications used for similar purposes allow a user to set a language of the other party to the conversation and perform a translation from that language to the user's preferred language.
For example, some of these applications may provide a language drop down selector for selecting a receiving-user-determined language of an incoming message. Such applications may then perform a translation of the incoming message from the language of the incoming message to the preferred language of the receiving user.